


take my hand and don't let go

by dreverizzle (Dilia)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Boys Kissing, Cho Seungyoun being dumb, Dohyon mentioned once, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, mom is the best, or more like neighbors to lovers, slow burn ... but not really, thanks to Seungyoun's mom, they end up together tho, they're also dancing in a wedding reception
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/dreverizzle
Summary: “Gyul, sorry banget, ya.” Tatapan Seungyoun memelas, bikin Hangyul tidak tega. Tapi, sebentar. Memangnya Seungyoun minta maaf buat apa? “Itu, loh. Hmm, gue … gue bilang ke ortu kalo lo pacar gue. On a whim, sorry banget.”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 9





	take my hand and don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan dalam event **between seven centimeters (b7cm)** pada bulan maret lalu. jadi, mungkin ada yang pernah baca dari [sini](https://b7cmfics.tumblr.com/post/190927172642/take-my-hand-and-dont-let-go)? (≧◡≦)
> 
> sekadar info, latar ceritanya lokal, ya. selamat menikmati bagi yang belum pernah baca. ♡

Hidangan makan malam kali ini semenggiurkan biasanya. Namun, terlalu megah untuk ukuran kegiatan yang rutin dilakukan cuma oleh dua anggota keluarga. Seungyoun memandangi cah kangkung belacan, sup sayur ayam, tumis sapi lada hitam, bistik kentang kornet, dan tempe mendoan di hadapannya dengan heran. Bukannya ia tidak senang, perut Seungyoun malah sudah berdendang begitu tudung saji dibuka ibu. Hanya saja, ia curiga. Seungyoun diajarkan selalu curiga pada hal-hal tidak lazim seperti ini.

Apa lagi kalau ibunya terlibat.

Hati-hati, Seungyoun meraih centong nasi. Sang ibu telah lebih dulu mengisi piring dengan makanan. Sadar bahwa anaknya amat lelet, ibu mengambil alih centong dari tangan Seungyoun. “Pake merenung segala. Buat apa, sih? Keburu disalip laler, tau.” Sepiring penuh nasi putih hangat disorongkan ke sisi Seungyoun.

“Hehe. Maaf, Mih.” Pemuda itu mulai menyendok lauk. Pikirannya penuh berbagai spekulasi tentang alasan keberadaan masakan-masakan ini, riuh rendah menyuruhnya keluarkan interogatif. Ia sangat penasaran, tapi juga ngeri mengetahui jawaban ibu yang bisa sangat mengejutkan. Apa kabar jantungnya, nanti? Seungyoun masih ingin sehat agar bisa terus bermusik.

Entah beruntung atau buntung, ibu akhirnya mengatakan maksud dan tujuan makan malam dibuat spesial tanpa perlu Seungyoun pancing. Santai sekali beliau menyampaikan udang di balik bakwan kejadian ini. “Jadi, kapan kamu mau ngenalin pacar kamu ke Mamih?”

Seungyoun bersyukur ia menunggu ibu membeberkan maksud dan tujuannya sebelum menyuap makanan. Kalau tidak, dapat dipastikan ia akan tersedak. Tidak lucu bila keesokan hari, terbit surat kabar dengan berita utama dirinya masuk rumah sakit akibat terselak mendengar pertanyaan keramat ibu. Menghela napas, Seungyoun berusaha abai terhadap ibu yang penasaran. Ia lanjut mengiris bistik—sedikit kagum dengan teksturnya yang begitu empuk—lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

“Jangan pura-pura nggak denger, nanti budek betulan.”

Ingin menangis Seungyoun dibuatnya.

Pemuda Cho meringis, sendok di genggaman lekas terlupakan. Jemari beralih ke belakang kepala, menggaruknya bingung. “Kapan, ya? Kapan-kapan,” ucapnya sembari menghindari jeweran ibu. Ia mencebik. “Ampun, Mih! Lagian kita baru jadian, takutnya pacar Yon ngerasa kecepetan diajak ketemu Mamih.”

Kini gantian ibu yang mencebik. “Ketemunya bukan dalam konteks ngomongin nikahan, kok. Cuma makan malem bareng sambil ngobrol-ngobrol kasual, Yon,” nada ibu berubah memohon. Mimik muka pun penuh pinta. Seungyoun mana tega jika ibu sudah melancarkan jurus pamungkas begini?

“Iya, pasti bakal Yon ajak. Mamih tenang aj—”

“Gimana mau tenang kalau ‘kapan’-nya tidak terdefinisi?” Ibu langsung menyemprot Seungyoun tanpa membiarkan omongannya selesai. Bikin Seungyoun kembali garuk-garuk kepala seperti orang berketombe. “Oooh, atau jangan-jangan kamu bohong? Bilang punya pacar padahal nggak ada?”

_Wah._

Ketahuan, nih?

Yup. Sebetulnya Seungyoun memang tidak punya pacar. Ia terpaksa berbohong pada ibu karena terlampau lelah ditanya-tanya terus kapan menikah. Niatnya, sih, biar ibu berhenti menginterogasi kehidupan asmaranya yang tidak eksis. Siapa sangka ibu malah makin ribet mempersoalkannya?

Sedih.

Buru-buru Seungyoun berkilah, “Sembarangan! Yon beneran punya pacar, Miiih.” Tuduhan ibu yang sangat benar itu harus segera dimusnahkan dari peradaban.

“Masa’?”

“Iyaaa. Ya ampun, nggak percayaan amat.”

Ibu menyipitkan mata, menatap figur Seungyoun yang duduk kian tegap karena deg-degan kebohongannya terbongkar. “Siapa namanya?”

“Hah?”

“Kok ‘hah’? Nama pacar kamu siapa, Yon? Kalau memang betulan ada.”

Mam _to the_ pus.

Seungyoun harus jawab apa? Siapa pacarnya? Siapa?! Seungyoun juga tidak tahu siapa gerangan pacarnya. Mengarang bebas nama kekasih bukan pilihan bijak kalau ke depannya Seungyoun harus mengajak dia ke rumah. Aduh, “dia” siapa pula? Pacar Seungyoun, kan, hanya fiktif belaka. Akal, ayo pikirkan sesuatu. Jangan justru mendadak rehat berfungsi ketika dibutuhkan.

Ibu masih melihat Seungyoun dengan raut serupa polisi menginvestigasi tempat kejadian perkara. Tatapannya tajam, setajam silet. Kalau tatapan bisa melukai, Seungyoun pasti sudah bersimbah darah. Sumpah, di saat seperti ini Seungyoun mau tiba-tiba ada lubang di dekatnya agar ia bisa lompat masuk ke dalam dan tidak muncul lagi. Atau paling tidak, ia ingin punya kemampuan teleportasi antar benua. Ia jarang sekali berbohong, terlebih kepada ibu. Kenapa sekalinya bohong harus sampai menciptakan plot cerita utuh segala?

“Pacar Yon namanya …,” Seungyoun mengaitkan tangan di bawah meja. Resah. “… namanya Hangyul.”

Habis dusta, terbitlah dusta yang lain.

* * *

Ketika berjumpa dengan Hangyul beberapa hari setelahnya, Seungyoun dalam keadaan bingung. Bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi Hangyul yang ia daulat sebagai pacar secara sepihak. Bingung bagaimana harus menginformasikan berita buruk ini pada Hangyul yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Hangyul yang tidak berdosa, tidak berbuat salah, tapi terpaksa Seungyoun tumbalkan tanpa belas kasih demi kepentingan personal.

 _In his defense_ , yang terpikir pertama kali saat itu adalah nama Hangyul. Entah mengapa.

Entah mengapa pula, ibu antusias sekali saat Seungyoun menyebut Hangyul. Seungyoun sampai nyaris dipeluk. Bahkan kalau tidak salah lihat, sepasang mata ibu sepertinya berair. Mungkin tumis sapi yang dimakan ibu terlalu pedas.

Bagaimanapun, tentu saja Seungyoun dikejar perasaan bersalah. Ibu tampak tulus ikut senang atas lepasnya Seungyoun dari status jomblo, tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, alasan Seungyoun bisa sampai pada kebohongan “pacar-Yon-namanya-Hangyul” juga karena ibu. Kalau saja ibu tidak mendesak ….

Mencari hal lain untuk disalahkan memang paling gampang.

“Bang?” Suara Hangyul yang rendah menyapa pendengarannya. _It’s a nice timbre, really_. “Lu ngapa, dah? Jangan salahin gua kalo ayam Bapak Kim mati karena lu kebanyakan bengong.”

Seungyoun tidak membalas candaan Hangyul. Sekadar senyum pun tidak. Sekarang Hangyul yang jadi bingung. Apakah tetangganya sejak kecil ini lagi kesurupan?

“Gyul, _sorry_ banget, ya.” Tatapan Seungyoun memelas, bikin Hangyul tidak tega. Tapi, sebentar. Memangnya Seungyoun minta maaf buat apa? Hangyul pun menyuarakan tanya yang terlintas di benak, mendapati sebuah cengiran penuh rasa bersalah dari Seungyoun. “Itu, loh. Hmm, gue …,” interval diambil guna menarik napas panjang-panjang, “gue bilang ke ortu kalo lo pacar gue. _On a whim_ , _sorry_ banget.”

Otomatis, Hangyul tertawa. Nyaring, tidak ditahan-tahan. Untung mereka sedang menongkrong di warung kopi kecil yang lumrah dengan suara berisik alih-alih di kafe favorit Seungyoun, sehingga tak ada orang yang terganggu dan mendelik pada mereka supaya tutup mulut.

“Kocak banget candaan lu pagi-pagi gini.”

Ingin menangis Seungyoun dibuatnya.

Akhir-akhir ini kayaknya Seungyoun sering punya kecenderungan untuk menangis.

Hangyul berhenti tertawa tatkala disadarinya Seungyoun masih diam sejuta bahasa. Dia memajukan badan, lalu menggebuk ubun-ubun Seungyoun kuat-kuat. Menunggu umpatan melagu dari lisan Seungyoun atas kelakuan durhakanya terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Namun, sedetik, dua detik terlewati, Seungyoun tidak membalas perbuatan Hangyul. Ia hanya mengerang, mengusap bekas pukulan yang (pasti) masih sakit dan melanjutkan aksi diam.

“Lu serius?”

“ _Sorry_ ….”

“Anjir.”

Seungyoun mengangguk setuju. Situasi ini memang cocok dideskripsikan dengan morfem yang Hangyul sebut. Anjir, _indeed_.

Seporsi mi rebus lengkap dengan telur dan sawi minus sambal segera terlupakan. Seungyoun memandang pilinan tepung tersebut pilu. Kehilangan selera makan artinya Hangyul telah mengaktifkan mode serius.

Helaan napas pasrah Hangyul mengalihkan atensi Seungyoun dari mi yang mulai mendingin. Seungyoun masih memasang tampang mengibakan, sebab sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan karibnya ini. “Gimana ceritanya lu bisa bilang _gitu_ ke Mamih?” lirih Hangyul, memberi penekanan pada kata “gitu”.

Mendengar sapaan dari Hangyul yang persis dengan cara Seungyoun memanggil ibu, mengingatkan Seungyoun soal kedekatan Hangyul sekeluarga dengan keluarganya. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak Hangyul masih mengompol. Pertemanan dibina dari ibu keduanya yang langsung akrab begitu Seungyoun pindah rumah ke samping kediaman Lee. Ah, pantas ibu senang akan kebohongan jilid dua yang dituturkan Seungyoun. Menyatukan pertalian keluarga via hubungan romansa anak-anak terlihat seperti hal yang digandrungi ibu-ibu.

Seungyoun kemudian menceritakan asal-usul tumpukan dusta yang ia bangun. Sedetail mungkin ia ungkapkan, memastikan tiada yang terlewat. Hangyul berhak tahu semuanya.

“Terus reaksi Mamih gimana?”

“Kalo nggak ada gue di situ, gue yakin Mamih udah nangis sesenggukan.”

“Karena nggak setuju kita pacaran?”

“Karena _sangat_ setuju kita pacaran.”

“Anjir.”

Seungyoun memasang senyum terpaksa. “Malah kayaknya Mamih nunggu-nunggu banget gue pacaran sama lo. Gimana, ya—dia nggak kaget, semacam udah ngeduga? Reaksinya _literally_ kebahagiaan doang.”

Hangyul tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Dia sudah cukup terkejut terheran-heran dengan semua ini.

“Oke. Ada lagi yang perlu gua tau?”

“Oh.” Yang lebih tua menjentikkan jari. “Karena ternyata pacar gue tuh elo, mamih pengen kita sekeluarga makan malem bareng buat ngerayain.”

“Anjir.”

* * *

Hangyul mengingat-ingat permulaan dirinya terjebak dalam situasi ini. Mengingat-ingat rangkaian peristiwa yang mengantarkannya ke kondisi kini. Berita ia dan Seungyoun resmi menjalin hubungan (bohongan) dengan cepat tersebar luas di lingkungan kompleks tempat mereka tinggal. Grup obrolan Karang Taruna Pemuda-Pemudi RT. 101 ramai dipenuhi ucapan selamat untuknya dan Seungyoun. Dohyon—anak SMA yang kerap mengintil mereka, disayang keduanya bak adik kandung—bahkan menyelamati secara pribadi. Dia datang membawa piza dan ayam goreng kala Hangyul dan Seungyoun tengah berlatih bermesraan.

Anehnya, keseluruhan khalayak di paragraf atas memberikan komentar yang serupa—memuat kalimat, “akhirnya kalian jadian". Sebagaimana absennya keterkejutan dari ibu Seungyoun, mereka juga tak menunjukkan gelagat takjub. Seakan mereka telah menduga. Seakan Seungyoun harusnya memang pacaran sama Hangyul sejak lama.

Sungguh bikin heran. Hangyul _speechless_ kayak Aladdin.

Omong-omong, tadi sempat menyinggung latihan bermesraan, kan. Itu dilaksanakan semata-mata agar Seungyoun dan Hangyul terlihat meyakinkan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Hangyul mengabulkan permintaan Seungyoun menjadi pacar pura-puranya. Mau bagaimana lagi, keluarga Hangyul telanjur tahu. Tidak mungkin mereka lalu bilang bahwa segalanya rekayasa Seungyoun belaka. Yang ada mereka akan diamuk massa. Kepalang basah, yang dapat mereka lakukan cuma berenang sekalian. Berakting selayak pacar betulan ialah satu-satunya opsi.

Hangyul dan Seungyoun sepakat sentuhan fisik amat diperlukan demi keberhasilan sandiwara mereka. Pasangan yang baru jadian kebanyakan agak norak, ingin pamer kemesraan di mana pun mereka berada. Terlebih, bawaan lahir Seungyoun sebenarnya sudah _touchy_ dan _clingy_ kepada orang yang ia kenal dekat. Karena itu, keduanya belajar untuk lebih intim. Sentuhan di antara mereka wajib berbeda dari keseharian. Jika biasanya Seungyoun sekadar merangkul Hangyul ala _brader_ , sekarang minimal ia menggenggam tangan Hangyul. Lalu, mungkin, kiranya tiba saat berpisah dari satu sama lain, Seungyoun harus mengecup pipi Hangyul diiringi janji mereka akan bertemu lagi secepatnya. Yang terakhir rencana ekstrem, sih. Diterapkan apabila lingkungan sekitar meragukan status mereka.

“Sini, Gyul. Jangan jauh-jauh.” Seungyoun menggestur Hangyul supaya mendekat. Di belakang mereka, para ibu heboh berbagi kisah. Saling timpal betapa gembiranya mengetahui anak-anak mereka pacaran. Ayah dan kakak-kakak Hangyul berperan jadi pendengar setia yang terkadang menyahuti.

Hangyul merangsek ke sebelah Seungyoun. Menumpukan punggung ke sandaran kursi, sementara sebelah pundaknya dibiarkan bersinggungan dengan milik Seungyoun. Meniadakan jarak. “Praktekkin hasil latihan, nggak nih?” gumamnya, meletakkan tangan di atas paha Seungyoun.

Yang ditanya berusaha berpikir tanpa terlihat berpikir. “Mending lo agak nyender gitu ke gue, atau kita pegangan tangan aja?” Seungyoun tidak mampu memilih. Lagi pula, ia penganut paham demokrasi. Ada baiknya bermufakat dengan Hangyul sebelum bertindak.

Ditanya begitu, Hangyul menjawab dengan aksi. Tangan yang semula masih nyaman nangkring di paha Seungyoun berpindah mencari tangan mungil milik lelaki Cho. Menjalin jari-jemari mereka jadi genggaman hangat. Setiap ihwal tersebut diam-diam diperhatikan Seungyoun—mulai dari Hangyul meraba telapak tangannya, hingga prosesi jarinya tenggelam ditelan jari Hangyul yang sedikit lebih besar.

Tidak buruk.

“Oke. Udah natural, kan, ya?”

“Kayaknya, sih. Nggak ada yang ngeliat kita aneh juga.”

“Sip. Gini terus sampe kita dipanggil makan malem ngga apa-apa, kan?”

“Nggak apa, Bang. Santailah.”

Seungyoun terkekeh, kepalanya ditelengkan hingga menyentuh pucuk kepala Hangyul. “Kalo pas makan kita suap-suapan, menurut lo _too much_ , nggak?”

“Hmm,” gumaman menjeda diskusi super penting mereka, “iye. Tapi justru itu, Bang. Pasangan baru jadian emang _too much_ buat orang-orang yang ngeliat.”

“Asiaap, ntar gue suapin lo kayak bayi.”

* * *

Tiga minggu berselang, Seungyoun dan Hangyul semakin ahli berlakon. Acara keluarga mereka hadiri bersama. Tak jarang Seungyoun meminta Hangyul datang ke pesta kawan mereka sebagai _plus on_ e. Seungyoun pikir, pada suatu titik, ia akan lelah dengan kepura-puraan yang ia jalani—tetapi, tidak, Saudara-saudari. Hingga detik ini perkiraannya tidak terealisasi. Pacaran bohongan dengan Hangyul tidak membebani Seungyoun.

Kemesraan yang semestinya hanya perlu dipertontonkan ketika di depan orang lain (terutama famili), kini juga dilakukan kala mereka sedang berduaan. Malah rasanya aneh jika Seungyoun tidak menggamit tangan Hangyul pas mereka jalan bareng. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama terlalu serius mendalami peran.

Keasyikan.

Apa yang seperti ini masih bisa dibilang bohong? Padahal Seungyoun tak lagi terpaksa menjalaninya. Jujur, ia agak takut merenungkan lebih jauh.

Namun, memang dasar Hangyul sialan, Seungyoun dipaksa memikirkan yang tidak mau ia pikirkan. Anak itu mengajak Seungyoun berdansa di resepsi pernikahan sepupunya. Bukan masalah, sesungguhnya. Seungyoun jago dansa dan Hangyul paham langkah-langkahnya. Problem baru muncul sewaktu jantung Seungyoun berdesir mendengar senandung halus Hangyul tepat di telinga. Seungyoun tahu Hangyul tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan tindakan tersebut, dia paling-paling cuma mengikuti lagu yang didendangkan _band_ pengiring. Tapi, justru di situ letak masalahnya.

Kenapa jantung Seungyoun pakai berdesir segala?

Kenapa ia kecewa dansa mereka mencapai penghujung?

“Bang, gua mau nyoba sesuatu.” Hangyul sialan mengujar pelan. Dia melepas sabuk pengaman, lamun tak segera beranjak pergi.

Seungyoun mematikan mesin mobil, menoleh ke arah Hangyul. Ada sinar keraguan di matanya, dan Seungyoun tidak mengerti penyebabnya. “Nyoba apa?”

“Ciuman sama lu.”

Seungyoun impuls meraba dada. Memastikan jantungnya masih utuh di tempat. Tidak loncat keluar saking terhenyak.

“Gyul.”

“Hm?”

“Yang bener aja.” Seungyoun menutur sangsi. Suasana tegang macam apa ini?? Tolong selamatkan Seungyoun, Mih.

Cengiran mewarnai rupa Hangyul. “Yeh, beneran. Kan, kita pacaran?” Ringan sekali bocah satu itu bicara. Pengen Seungyoun bogem.

“Pacaran boongan!!!” Seungyoun hampir menjerit. Frustrasi dengan Hangyul yang kelihatan begitu santai menyikapi semua.

“Ya udah, dibikin jadi beneran gimana?”

“Anjir.”

“Mau, nggak?”

“Mau apa? Ciuman atau pacaran beneran?”

Kali ini Hangyul menyeringai. “Dua-duanya. Tapi, sekarang ciuman dulu.”

“ _Wong edan_.”

Tepat seusai Seungyoun merespons, tubuh Hangyul maju. Seungyoun juga. Mereka bersua di tengah, memupus spasi sampai tersisa sekian senti saja antara hidung keduanya. Hangyul mengulas senyum lucu yang menular sebelum memejam. Seungyoun membisikkan, “Dasar bocah,” kemudian turut menutup kelopak mata. Menyatukan bibir dalam satu ciuman lembut.

Kok, nyaman.

“Enak?” Seungyoun melontar tanya. Senyum jahil muncul selepas tautan bibir mereka berakhir.

Hangyul mengecupnya cepat. “Enaklah. Makanya gua mau nyoba.” Ia mengedikkan bahu. “Pacaran beneran?”

Tawa menderai dari yang lebih tua. Ia mengangguk riang. “ _Pacaran beneran_.”

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca. let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/diluizy) if you like. hidup duo rekan kerja!


End file.
